Nuances
by Hitto-sama
Summary: L'amitié ou l'amour, l'égoïsme ou le partage, la douleur ou la douceur : tout est une question de nuances.


**Titre :** Nuances  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** "Hitto-sama", YAOI, one shot, lemon (très) sous-entendu  
**Rating : **NC-17  
**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je m'en tape, d'ailleurs.  
**Note 1 :** Je suis un génie. Les plus récalcitrants devront l'admettre un jour ou l'autre.  
**Note 2 : **Et Hati est le génie des titres. Sans déconner, c'est au moins le quatrième qu'elle me trouve.

**-¤ Nuances ¤-**

La journée était déjà bien avancée et ils s'en fichaient. L'air était chaud mais pas moyen d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Les stores ne laissent filtrer que peu de lumière. Il ne fallait pas être vu, l'une des règles fondamentales du petit guide du bon ninja. Ou de celui des amants, c'était du pareil au même. Le petit studio qui les accueillait avait été aménagé rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'un lit pas assez grand pour deux, une table, une salle de bain sommairement approvisionnée, rien de bien intéressant. Les draps étaient défaits et rarement propres. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en occuper et puis ç'aurait été compromettant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ceci étant dit, ils s'en fichaient pas mal, de l'état des draps. Ils n'étaient ni pures ni innocents, à quoi bon coucher dans du blanc immaculé ? L'un s'écroula, l'autre resta assis sur ses talons, soufflant plus que de raison. Ça lui faisait souvent cet effet là. Avec lui, seulement. Un ou deux gémissements supplémentaires, un étirement par-ci, par-là, et puis il se retira, s'arrachant à cette chair chaude.

"La capote a craqué."

Simple constatation. Pas de fioriture. C'était net et précis. Habituel. L'autre releva la tête et grimaça.

"Et merde …  
- J'étais clean aux derniers tests la semaine dernière.  
- C'est pas ça … J'aime pas en avoir plein le cul, c'est tout."

Un sourire et puis l'autre abandonna la partie, se raffalant dans les draps. Sasuke se leva calmement du lit pour aller balancer le préservatif à la poubelle. Naruto marmonnait des insalubrités sur les fabricants de capotes qui devraient mieux faire leur boulot.

"T'as faim ?  
- Nan."

Autre sourire de Sasuke. Il se rapprocha et s'assit calmement sur les draps défaits. Il faisait une chaleur à mourir et l'air avait quelque chose de vicié, une odeur bien à eux. Mâles. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils baisaient dans ce studio et ils ne faisaient pas le ménage souvent. Deux, peut-être trois fois par an, quand ils y pensaient ou bien que l'état de la pièce devenait inadmissible, même pour eux. Tout était une question de limite. Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvaient ici lorsqu'ils n'en pouvaient plus du monde extérieur. Rien que d'y penser, Sasuke frémit. Naruto lui sourit d'un air roublard tout en lui caressant le bas du dos d'une main distraite.

"T'en veux encore ?  
- J'ai plus envie de t'enculer qu'autre chose, en fait.  
- Ça me va aussi."

Leurs ébats reprirent sans autre. Ici, ils oubliaient qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient à l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient là que pour exploser, se libérer des contraintes. Ce monde si pesant n'avait pas d'effet sur eux, ici. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leurs ébats. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, ils reprenaient comme si de rien n'était leur train-train habituel. Mission, paperasses, mission, paperasses, mission, paperasses. C'était monotone. C'était habituel. C'était insupportable. Alors ils revenaient ici et laissaient leurs soucis de côté, prenaient du bon temps ensemble, papotaient de tout et de rien, mangeaient un morceau et repartaient. Jusqu'au prochain débordement. Aucun des deux ne se faisait d'illusion. Ils connaissaient leurs faiblesses et leurs défauts mieux que quiconque et vivaient avec. Qu'auraient-ils fait, sinon ? Se lamenter sur son sort ne faisait pas vraiment bonne figure à leur niveau. Ils se devaient d'être l'exemple même de la force et de la grandeur de Konoha. Lui, le Hokage, et l'autre, le capitaine de la garde des ANBU, deux piliers indestructibles. Lui au grand jour et l'autre dans l'ombre.

Sasuke resta assis sur le bassin de son partenaire, admirant l'air béat qu'il affichait. Il ne se leurrait pas : voir Naruto comme ça lui plaisait. Et il savait que Naruto aimait le voir dans le même état. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas amoureux, seulement de vieux amis qui étaient passés par un peu trop d'épreuves pour leur âge. C'était peut-être ça qui les unissait de cette façon si particulière. Bien sûr, ils étaient proches de Sakura mais ils ne l'avaient jamais impliquée dans leurs jeux de jambes. Elle n'était pas comme eux, peut-être. Sasuke descendit de son perchoir, s'allongeant à côté de Naruto, le poussant un peu sur le côté pour ne pas se vautrer par terre. Leur bras se touchait, ne les faisant que plus transpirer.

"J'ai eu des nouvelles de maître Kakashi.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Hum … Ça se passe bien, a priori.  
- Il peut dire ça et être à l'article de la mort.  
- Ouais.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Sakura ?  
- Pareil que toi.  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas une pessimiste acharnée.  
- Hum …  
- Et à part ça ?  
- Bah il coule des jours heureux ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Ses lettres ne sont jamais très détaillées et puis il déblatère sur je ne sais quelle nouvelle technique qu'il a mise au point. Bref, il s'occupe comme il le peut."

Sasuke sourit à nouveau tout en fixant le plafond. Cela faisait longtemps que Kakashi s'était éclipsé, demandant inopinément une mutation à pétaouchnoc. Il envoyait de temps en temps une lettre où il donnait des informations sur la météo ou bien la croissance des palmiers, rien de bien palpitant. C'était comme ça depuis longtemps. Naruto n'avait pas pu le lui refuser mais ça lui avait tout de même coûté de voir son maître s'éloigner de la sorte. Sakura avait failli pleurer et avait passé ses nerfs sur Naruto. Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Il s'en doutait depuis longtemps, de toute façon. Et puis, même à eux trois, ils n'auraient pas pu le forcer à rester. Hatake Kakashi n'avait jamais vraiment été de ce monde.

"Sasuke ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter.  
- De quoi ?  
- L'ANBU.  
- Ah bon."

Sasuke se tourna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main, une moue boudeuse nettement affichée.

"Avez-vous des arguments valables, maître Hokage ?  
- Capitaine de la garde des ANBU n'est pas une fonction évidente. Ce doit être fatigant.  
- Hum … Tu ne ferais pas du favoritisme, là, par hasard ?  
- Non.  
- Mouais …  
- Hey, Sasuke ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu voudrais pas prendre des élèves ?  
- Sans façon.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- J'ai testé par ton intermédiaire et celui de Sakura et ça ne me tente absolument pas.  
- C'est pourtant une bonne expérience.  
- C'est non.  
- Tu restes dans l'ANBU, t'es sûr ? Ton Hokage vénéré ne te le proposera pas deux fois.  
- Je reste et je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.  
- Tête de mule.  
- Crétin."

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire. La fin d'après-midi fut calme, à leur sens. Leurs ébats n'avaient jamais été particulièrement doux. La première fois avait même été violente et ils s'étaient simplement un peu calmés depuis. Ils étaient loin de l'image du couple d'homo transis d'amour qui se caressait tendrement le phallus. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas un couple et il n'y avait chez eux que cette relation d'homosexuelle. Naruto était même marié à une très jolie jeune femme et avait un gosse, le deuxième étant en préparation. Le couple s'aimait bien mais sans plus. Après tout, mieux valait bien s'entendre dans le cas d'un mariage arrangé. Sasuke aimait assez cette femme, il la trouvait intelligente et censée, pas shinobi. C'était une princesse ou il ne savait quoi. Mariage arrangé était synonyme d'alliance, après tout. Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette fille lui plaisait et lui permettait d'oublier son statut le temps d'une soirée ou d'une nuit. Un peu comme Sasuke. Sauf qu'avec elle, il ne pouvait pas exploser.

Le soleil disparut derrière les remparts de Konoha, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Ça n'arrangeait en rien la température. Naruto sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux, voyant Sasuke déjà prêt à partir. Il balança sa serviette sur une chaise, remis son col en état et suivit Sasuke à l'extérieur. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot. Sans un regard. Et ça leur convenait parfaitement.

_Fin_


End file.
